


That Ass

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Dan walks in on Phil cooking in the kitchen with nothing but an apron. Phil's ass is all on display and Dan couldn't help but to show his love and appreciation for Phil's ass.





	That Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mess this fic was. I just want to thank not only God but also Jesus for Phil's wonderful 🍑🍑🍑🍑

Dan has just woken up when he smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. He looks at the clock on his bedside table and sees that it's only half past 8, wondering why he woke up so early without wanting to go back to bed;considering their activity last night. He also notices that he has a morning wood and decides to let Phil help him. He walks over to the kitchen and sees Phil cooking something and humming to a tune in nothing but his apron. His smooth and pale flesh all on display. Including the love bites he made all over Phil's back which makes the sight all the more arousing.

The ribbons of the apron was tied above Phil's ass making it seem like it was a present just for Dan. Dan palms himself over his boxer shorts as he watches Phil move around the kitchen, ass cheeks bouncing whenever he moved. When Phil bends over the counter to taste whatever he's cooking, Dan walks towards him and gropes his right ass while the other holds Phil's waist. 

"Oh sh-you scared me!" Phil exclaims, putting a hand on his chest. He was going to surprise Dan with a breakfast on bed but Dan just had to wake up early today of all days.

"Who do you think it would be?" Dan questions Phil as he was now full on grinding on Phil's ass, pressing his hard dick on him and breathing on Phil's neck, inhaling his lovely scent that Dan seems to crave more year after year. Phil sucks in a breath when Dan nips on his shoulders, tilting his head to a side to give him more access.

"I-I don't know, it could've been an intruder who was horny A F." Phil says breathlessly, loving the soft kisses Dan is giving him when Dan suddenly spanks his ass that made him moan and throw his head back, completely forgetting about the bacon and eggs that he was cooking.

"Such a sly bitch, seducing me so early in the morning..." Dan whispers against his earlobes. Dan notices that the position they're in is so precarious so he turns off the stove and pushes Phil to the counter and bends him over. Phil gasps when Dan spanks him again on the other cheek. 

"Dan, I'm still sore from last night and I haven't even showered yet!" Phil says and yet he doesn't even try to move away. Clearly liking anything Dan has in mind. He knows that when Dan is horny in the morning, nothing he says would change his mind.

"So pretty for me..." He kisses Phil on his back and on his ass cheeks. He took out his fully erect cock out of his boxer shorts and rubbed it against Phil's ass, smacking him with it. He looks at Phil's now reddish ass and sees his handprint on it that made his heart soar. There's always something so euphoric about leaving marks on his boyfriend and knowing that Phil is his.

"Mine..." Dan says in a hoarse voice that made Phil's whole body shiver.  
Phil thought that Dan might put it in but he wasn't expecting him to put it in between his thighs. Phil moans as Dan ruts against him, his every thrust making contact against Phil's cock and balls making him instantly hard. 

Dan thrusts at Phil in wanton, both moaning each other's name. Phil didn't know that he could get hard from this type of activity but it was not enough. He was hard and leaking pre cum on the floor. He doesn't even care now if he's still sore from last night, he just wants to feel that ecstacy that comes with being one with Dan; but Dan isn't giving him that and he feels like he could cry.

"Dan, please... I-I'll be g-good." Phil pleads but Dan seems like he couldn't hear him. Becoming sexually frustrated when Dan's thrusts got even more erratic. 

"Shit, I'm cumming." Dan groans and he removes his dick from Phil's thighs and cums on Phil's ass. He smacks it again for good measure and turns Phil around when he calmed down and was surprised to see Phil sniffling. 

"You're so mean. I told you I want it, why didn't you put it in..." Phil says in a small voice, he pouts and looks at Dan who only grins at him. 

"But I thought you said you don't want to? Didn't you come anyways?" Dan snickers as he points to a wet spot on the apron that Phil's wearing.

"Shut up, I hate you." Phil says without sounding anything other than fond and pushes Dan away from him. As he pushed Dan, he hadn't realized that Dan was the only one that is supporting him from standing up which made him almost fall if not for Dan who instinctively caught him. His legs feels like jell-o, blaming Dan for his rough movements.

"That was close..." Dan whispers, arms around Phil's waist. He pulls away a bit from Phil and lifts him onto the countertop, thanking his newly formed muscles; they both worked out but as Dan became muscular, Phil became slimmer and his ass became more prominent wherein Dan never forgets to show his appreciation for. 

"Ughh, you're cleaning this countertop. You came on my ass and now it's all over-" Dan cuts Phil off by kissing him sloppily, effectively shutting him up. He then wraps Phil's legs on his torso and lifts Phil up whilst still kissing him. Phil makes it seem like he didn't like what Dan did but deep inside, he loves Dan's strength and he loves it when he manhandles him like that.

Phil didn't notice that Dan moved them but they're now in the bathroom. Dan puts Phil down and both got in the bathtub. Phil was sat in between Dan's legs while Dan massages his scalp with shampoo.

"I'll make it up to you with a breakfast in bed, deal?" Dan asks and waits for Phil to reply. Phil wants to be angry at Dan for ruining the surprise but he can't find it in himself to care at this point, not when he gets to be with Dan either way. 

"Deal..."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos and whatever! Message me at philipisdaniels.tumblr.com or at switchdnp.tumblr.com.


End file.
